


For You

by GalaxyAce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Skyrim References, Taehyun's a gamer, Yeonjun just doesn't UNDERSTAND video games, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Yeonjun had never really liked video games, but for Kang Taehyun, he would do almost anything.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> oops, meant to have this posted a few days ago but homework caught up to me :( 
> 
> also semi-unedited w/e

 

* * *

 

 

Thumbing furiously at the controller permanently glued to his hands, Yeonjun never really understood why his boyfriend loved video games so much. Sure, it was a good way to pass time and maybe lose yourself in a virtual-reality world where you could control everything for a few hours, but seeing how his boyfriend would move from PC to console, then console to PC, Yeonjun found himself wondering if there was something _more_ to it.

Each time he asked about it, he was met with Taehyun's incoherent babbling, a stream of unintelligible jargon spilling from the boy's lips, and instead of paying attention, Yeonjun would often get lost in his own little fantasy world.

With big, bright eyes and a smile that never ceased, Yeonjun concluded that Taehyun never looked more beautiful than he did right now - talking about something he loved. Yeonjun wondered if he looked like that when Taehyun talked about him _._

“Why do you even ask if you won't pay attention?” Taehyun pouted and crossed his arms as the controller rested on his lap. “I paused for you.” He pointed to the television screen in an attempt to show Yeonjun how grave the situation was.

Yeonjun laughed. “I'm sorry, when your face lights up like that, it's a little difficult to focus on everything you're saying.” He furrowed his brows and cocked his head. “What the hell is a Dragonborn?”

“ _You're_ the Dragonborn!” Taehyun pointed to Yeonjun. “If you ever decide to play.” He finished teasingly.

Rolling his eyes, Yeonjun crossed his arms and stood next to Taehyun. “You've got two minutes. Impress me.”

Grinning, Taehyun took the challenge. “Good timing. I was just about to kick this blood dragon's _ass._ ” He pressed at a button and within a second, the screen came to life. The console’s fans whirred a little louder and faster as an epic fight scene broke out. A huge, pale-green dragon had swooped down from the sky and took its place before a humanoid-looking character, presumably Taehyun, before spitting out a barrage of flames.

Taehyun groaned and manipulated seemingly every button on the controller in order to dodge the dragon's attacks, and get his own attacks in at the same time.

“Shit!” Taehyun yelled, leaning forward slightly in an attempt to concentrate better. “He got me good with that one.”

The battle finished after several minutes, with Taehyun's character emerging victorious. A yellow, swirling light filled the screen, along with rhythmic chanting in the background as big, white letters announced something.

“Wh-what the fuck? Did you _eat_ the dragon?” Yeonjun asked, half-suspicious and half-horrified.

“There's so much you have to learn, babe.” Taehyun smiled and shut his eyes, committing Yeonjun’s expression to memory so he could laugh at it later.

He really didn't feel like learning about stupid video games, but for Kang Taehyun, Yeonjun would do almost anything.

So, he spent the passing days, weeks even, researching everything available on the Internet about the game that had captured Taehyun's heart - Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It was actually pretty interesting, Yeonjun thought, as he scrolled through walkthroughs and play-throughs of the game. He was surprised at how popular it was; apparently, the game had won several awards and was frequently highly ranked amongst the best in its category: adventure RPGs.

Each day, Yeonjun would find himself understanding a little bit more of what Taehyun was saying about the game, and he felt proud. He hadn't told Taehyun yet, since he wanted it to be a surprise, so when his boyfriend had paused his game to explain who ‘Paarthurnax’ was, Yeonjun found it difficult to hold back his knowing smile.

“What's that weird smile for?” Taehyun eyed Yeonjun suspiciously and put the controller down in his lap, determined to figure out the cause of Yeonjun's strange grin.

“Nothing.” Yeonjun brushed it off. “You just look cute all criss-crossed like that with your little controller and huge sweatshirt on.” He gushed, tone lilting and eyes turning into half-moons as he stared at the small boy on the couch.

Taehyun pouted before breaking into a small smile and resuming his game.

“C-can I?” Yeonjun asked hesitantly in fear of breaking Taehyun's concentration. He pointed to the couch, more specifically, at the empty space behind Taehyun, before shuffling over slowly, still awaiting a response.

“Oh! Yeah!” Taehyun chirped, poking at a button that caused the screen to dim. He patted excitedly at the empty spot and watched happily as Yeonjun sauntered over.

Yeonjun took his place behind Taehyun, allowing the smaller boy to sit between his legs and continue playing. Wrapping his arms around Taehyun's lithe waist, he pulled the other boy up slightly, so his back could rest comfortably against Yeonjun's stomach.

He really liked this; in fact, it was one of Yeonjun's favourite things, if not his favourite thing.

Taehyun always smelled so sweet, and it baffled Yeonjun every time. His boyfriend would always smell like the prettiest flowers and sunshine, and Yeonjun could never get enough. Resting his head on Taehyun's shoulder, the other boy only let out a soft giggle before pressing a button that painted the screen with a splash of colour.

“Do you have to kill him?” Yeonjun removed a hand from Taehyun's stomach briefly to point at the screen, before quickly attaching it to Taehyun's body again, this time, coming to rest on his thigh instead.

“I do. It's a quest for the Dark Brotherhood.” Came Taehyun's response, sharp and knowing.

Yeonjun grinned. He knew what the Dark Brotherhood was; a ring of assassins who are hired to carry out stealthy murders in exchange for riches and gold.

Coyly, Yeonjun asked. “What's that?”

“Basically a bunch of murderers. But, like, we can't just go around killing people.” He said seriously. “We have to be quiet and sneaky, and we _can't_ get caught by any guards.”

“Ah.” Yeonjun nodded in understanding, knowing full well what getting caught by city guards meant. “Why not?”

“We just get a huge bounty and stuff. The guards will attack me if they see me, or if they know I killed someone.” Taehyun shrugged. “It's easy to not get caught, though.”

“I'm sure it is for you-” Yeonjun pulled Taehyun fully back onto him, attacking the smaller boy's neck with light, feathery kisses. “-because you're so good at this game.” He praised in between kisses.

Taehyun giggled and let himself melt into Yeonjun's touch, but not before pausing his game. “I'm not _that_ good.” Taehyun said humbly after Yeonjun pulled back, ceasing the attack of affection. “I've just spent _so_ many hours on this game. I've done _at least_ twenty playthroughs.”

Yeonjun hummed. “Hmm, make it twenty-one.”

With the passing of yet another month, Yeonjun thought that maybe video games aren't as stupid as he thought. He'd found out that this game belonged to a series, a series that he found himself doing extensive research on as well. One game in particular, Oblivion, the fourth installment of the Elder Scrolls series, had caught his eye. It looked like a crappier version of Skyrim, and many netizens seemed to agree, but it sparked Yeonjun's interest nonetheless.

Instead of feeling annoyed that his boyfriend spent the majority of his free time playing video games like before, Yeonjun came to love admiring him from afar, so immersed in that virtual world.

“Baby, I didn't know your eyes could get even _bigger._ ” Yeonjun teased, looking at Taehyun from his spot in the kitchen across the room.

“Ahh! Shut up! I died!” Taehyun groaned, slapping his hand over his face. “And I didn't quicksave.” He added sadly.

“Hey, use this time to take a break, hmm?” Yeonjun said sweetly, walking over to the couch with his arms outstretched. “I made food.”

Taehyun held his hands out and grabbed onto Yeonjun, the taller boy hoisting him off the couch easily and pressing their bodies together. “I could use a snack.” Taehyun said, walking side-by-side with Yeonjun to the kitchen table.

“So, you haven't gotten tired of this game yet, babe. I'm surprised.” Yeonjun laughed dumbly and brought his sandwich up to his mouth to take a bite.

“I just haven't played it in forever.” Taehyun shrugged. “It's one of my favourites, but I think Oblivion still tops it.”

_Oblivion._

That sounded familiar.

“-actually, Oblivion has a ‘Game of the Year’ edition coming out soon, and I plan to stay up until 2am tonight just so I have a shot at pre-ordering it. I need it for my collection.” Taehyun delivered the line in one breath, without missing a beat.

“Ah.” Yeonjun raised his eyebrows curiously. “And what does that mean?”

Taehyun blushed. “This is going to sound stupid to you…  but basically it's just a version of the game with a cool map inside the case and all the DLC-” He paused briefly before realising he'd used jargon again. “-expansion packs.” He finished with a cute smile.

“That sounds cool. Sounds like something you really want, huh?” Yeonjun raised his eyebrows.

When Taehyun nodded up at Yeonjun with the biggest, most pleading pair of eyes he'd ever seen, he _knew_ he _had_ to buy that game for Taehyun, and that he was going to, one way or another.

It wasn't strange for the two of them to be up and awake at such an early hour. Settled at their PCs, Yeonjun observed Taehyun rapidly refreshing the page on his browser, mumbling that ‘ _it could happen any time.’_

Yeonjun smiled, not only at Taehyun, but at the same page he had pulled up on his screen.

When **01:59** turned to **02:00** -

-chaos.

Taehyun frantically clicked his mouse, desperately trying to get a spot in the queue of _six thousand, seven hundred, eighty-three_ people who had managed to get in front of him, while Yeonjun was one of those people. Number _five thousand, three hundred, twenty-two_ to be exact. The payment page rolled its way across Yeonjun’s screen and he was more than happy to fill it out with the numbers on his credit card, delighted when the confirmation email found its way into his inbox within a few seconds.

Dejected, Taehyun shut off his computer and flopped on the bed in the centre of the room.

“Jjuni-” Taehyun called quietly from the bed. “-come here, please.” He reached his arms up to grab at Yeonjun as he walked by, pulling him down on the bed next to him. "I didn't get one." He finally said, looking at Yeonjun with wide eyes and a small frown.

It took all of Yeonjun's strength to not smile and tell him that _he'd_ gotten one.

It was so difficult for Yeonjun to not tell Taehyun he'd gotten him a copy, and it was even more difficult to not bring the game up entirely.

The month it took to finally have it shipped from the United States to South Korea was nothing less than agonising, but Yeonjun decided that the smile on his boyfriend's face when it finally arrived would be worth it.

There it was. A slim, packaged box in the mail. It felt good in Yeonjun's hands and he couldn't wait to give it to Taehyun.

"What's that?" Taehyun asked with a mouthful of food.

"Oh-" Yeonjun fidgeted with the box in his hands before finally looking at Taehyun again. "-I got a little something for you." He shrugged casually and offered the box to Taehyun, who took it after wiping his hands on his pants.

"Aw, Jjuni-" Taehyun looked up at Yeonjun lovingly and smiled before turning his attention to the package in his hands and tearing through the wrapping. "-Wh-" He froze. "-No way!?" He exclaimed incredulously, flipping the box around and skimming through the printed back page. "How-"

"Same as you. I had the same page pulled up on my screen." Yeonjun answered coolly, taking a seat next to Taehyun.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Taehyun turned to Yeonjun and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. "Thank you! Jjuni-ah, thank you so much!" He shrieked, looking at Yeonjun with big, sparkling eyes.

"No problem." Yeonjun caught one of Taehyun's hands in his and held it for a few moments before lifting the boy up and leading him over to the couch. "Let's see you play, hmm?"

Taehyun nodded excitedly. “Yes, yes!” He could barely contain his excitement as he bounced impatiently on the couch, waiting for Yeonjun to turn the console and TV on.

The console whirred to life, forcing the screen to illuminate and a booming sound to fill the room as Taehyun manipulated buttons on the controller expertly, starting a new game within seconds _._

Yeonjun had never really liked video games, but for Kang Taehyun, he would do almost anything.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been playing too much skyrim help lmao


End file.
